Cuarenta y veinte
by Karou Uzumaki
Summary: Ella es una chica rebelde y aunque no lo parezca es muy inocente, las reglas y ella parecen ser enemigos,ella tiene veinte años.En cambio, él tiene cuarenta. Es un maestro y detesta ver la vida de color rosa, odia ir a fiestas y también las cosas divertidas. Y de inocente,bueno,él no es nada inocente. Él y las reglas son mejores amigos. Pero todo cambia cuando se conocen. ItaHina
1. Chapter 1

-Prólogo-

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí. Le pertenecen a su creador, Masashi Kishimoto sin embargo la historia fue concebida por mí.

Género: Alternative Unvierse (AU)

Advertencias: Posible Lemon

๑ ๑ ๑

**Cuarenta y ...¿veinte?**

La vida se había vuelto monótona.

Por más que se movía sentía como su propio trasero picaba de tanto estar sentada. A su lado estaba su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka. Las dos se enviaban papelitos aquella tarde de abril.

-Me quiero largar- escribió la rubia- odio esta clase.

-Yo también, pero... ya hemos faltado mucho debíamos entrar a esta clase sí o sí.

-Tonterías Hinata, ambas sabemos que somos un caso perdido en economía Sarutobi nos reprobará.

-Ni que lo digas...

Hinata recordaba muy bien aquel día fue hace tres meses. Había iniciado el año escolar y para haber sido el primer día fue el peor, el maestro le había bajado dos puntos a su calificación final. ¿El motivo? Estar mandándose papelitos con Ino Yamanaka.

Desde siempre había odiado la materia, desde que iba en primer semestre de la Unviersidad pero las causas se agudizaron cuando su maestro fue Hiruzen.

Resignación, era lo único que le quedaba.

-¿Vendrás a la fiesta?- Hinata recibió el papelito por debajo de su banca.

Hiruzen escribía algunas cifras en el pizarrón al mismo tiempo que decía algo. Sin embargo, Hinata estaba demasiado ocupada en sus propios pensamientos como para escuchar los de ese viejo.

-No lo sé- escribió- no he hecho mi tarea de filosofía.

Ino suspiró, y puso su mano en la mejilla.

Todos los alumnos miraban el gran reloj que estaba en medio de la pared.

_Media hora... sólo media hora._

Hinata quería salir, perdirle a Hiruzen que la dejara abandonar el salón de clases. Además, ella había estado bastante intranquila ya que había peleado con su novio desde hace dos semanas.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con mi primo?- otro mensajito le llegaba a Hinata.

Miró a Ino de reojo.

-No lo sé, si pudiera llamarle lo sabría ¿crees que si le pido permiso a Hiruzen me deje salir?

-LOL, no- respondió Ino- ese viejo es un amargado.

-Queda poco menos de media hora, saldré corriendo al pasillo y haré la llamada.

-Naru-kun es un idiota, mira que ponerse celoso...

Hinata interrumpió su importante labor de enviar papelitos cuando se dio cuenta de que todo mundo estaba más callado de la habitual.

"_¿Nos han descubierto?"-_ pensó.

-Y bien, doy por concluida la clase de hoy-.

Pequeños murmullos se escucharon alrededor.

-Les daré un aviso importante, a partir de hoy seré el subdirector y también dejaré de ser su maestro sé que es algo muy difícil para ustedes.

Hinata alzó su ceja -_"Viejo sarcástico"-._

-Pero no se preocupen por sus clases ya que vendrá un nuevo maestro a impartirles estas bellas lecciones. Espero que no se sigan enviando papelitos entre las clases, el nuevo maestro es un poco exigente.

Ino miró con complicidad a su amiga.

-Hablo de ciertas personas en este salón, por si les quedaba la duda- Hiruzen carraspeó su garganta, tomó los libros que estaban en su escritorio y observó a los alumnos- mucha suerte en sus estudios.

La puerta se cerró, causando confusión entre todos.

-Venga, ya decía yo que la vida no es tan mala- Ino sonrió- ¿qué opinas? ¿vamos después de clases al bar de Lee? O quizá ¿podríamos ir al centro comercial?

-Ino, olvidas que acabo de entrar a trabajar- Hinata hizo un puchero.

-Es cierto, lo siento.

-Dejalo así, ¿puede ser en otra ocasión?

-¡Obviamente!

Hinata se levantó y dejó su mochila en su banca. Odiaba su vida de pies a cabeza, empezando por ella.

Su vida era una monotonía, una enfermedad llamada "costumbre", su madre había muerto desde hace diez años. Y su padre era un hombre que se dedicaba las veinticuatro horas al día en el negocio familiar. Cuando ella le dijo _"quiero estudiar sociología"_ la mandó al demonio. ¿Quién se haría cargo de la empresa Byakugan?

Fue una mañana de invierno, en la cuál ella abandonó la capital de Japón en busca de sus sueños, ya conocía a Ino desde tiempo atrás y ella le ofreció alojo en su pequeño departamento el cual estaba ubicado en Konohoa. Hinata sabía muy bien que la vida cambiaría, huyó de su casa para estudiar lo que quería aunque también debía partirse en muchos pedazos para conseguirlo, y uno de esos pedazos consistía en trabajar. Cosa que nunca había hecho.

-¿Naruto?- .

La Hyuga esperó a que alguien contestará, estaba escondida en los baños del segundo piso.

Pero simplemente se escuchaba el _"rin...rin...rin"_ característico. Cerró sus ojos decepcionada, nunca pensó que el primer amor doliera tanto. Bajó con pesadez las escaleras del edificio central para volver a su salón y contarle a Ino que su primo no quería hablar con ella, quizá la odiaba.

Sin embargo su corazón se paró al ver que la puerta del salón estaba cerrada. Se puso de puntitas para ver si ya había llegado la maestra de Historia.

"_Aún es bastante temprano, tomando en cuenta que Hiruzen se fue media hora antes..."_

De repente, sintió un brazo tocando su hombro ocasionando un sobresalto evidente en ella.

-Disculpe, ¿es el salón 303?-

Hinata abrió sus aperlados ojos como dos platos. El hombre que estaba frente a ella era alto, quizá pasado el metro con ochenta. Músculos trabajados y un rostro misterioso, cabello largo y negro al igual que unos ojos relucientes.

-Este...- sintió como se sonrojaba, lo cuál no sucedía desde que ella iba en la secundaria, es decir hace bastantes años- sí.

El hombre la miró, causando un sonrojo aún más violento en ella.

-¿Usted va en esta aula?

-Emmm- jugó con sus dedos- sí.

-Ah, entonces quiero suponer que salió antes de clases.

-Sí- alzó sus hombros.

-Creo que no hemos iniciado bien.

-¿Disculpe?

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi y seré el nuevo maestro de la materia de Economía.

Hinata iba a soltar un gritito. En ese instante quería que se la tierra se la tragara.

-Y por ahora, ya tiene su primera llamada de atención.

-No- se golpeó la cara- ¡¿por qué?!

-Ya en clase explicaré mejor- le dio brevemente la espalda para así poder abrir la puerta.

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Buenos días, jóvenes.

"_Vaya que esta bueno"- _pensó Ino Yamanaka desde el otro lado del salón.

Hinata quién estaba detrás de la puerta entró cabizbaja.

-Quedese ahí, porfavor.

Las miradas estaban puestas en ella.

-Regla número uno- levantó su dedo índice- queda prohibido llegar tarde, dudo que quieran irse a extraordinario.

Hinata temblaba internamente, ella odiaba que la miraran y lo que era peor el concepto del maestro había cambiado de uno sexy y atractivo a uno de fastidioso.

-Y bien, yo seré su maestro de la clase de economía mi nombre es Uchiha Itachi.

Ahora todos lo observaron a él.

-Quiero llevarme bien con todos ustedes- se acomodó la corbata azul rey que traía puesta- no crean que soy un anciano, aunque hace algunos ayeres que estudié en esta misma universidad y yo también fui un joven como ustedes, pero me gusta poner las cartas sobre la mesa.

Hinata sigilosamente se dirigía a su lugar.

-Espere un momento señorita. Aún no he terminado.

-P...perdone.

"_La condenada se está riendo"- _Ino soltó una risita para sí misma.

-Procuraré no dejar tarea los días viernes pero eso sí, no prometo no dejarles entre semana. También me agrada que trabajen en equipo y vayan a museos. Las demás reglas las iré dando conforme pase el tiempo por el momento fue un ultimátum para usted- y miró a Hinata, quien se encontraba repegada a la pared- no vuelva a llegar tarde si no quiere atenerse a las consecuencias.

-N...no- e inmedtamente corrió hacia su lugar.

Los diez minutos restantes pasaron con tranquilidad, incluso la clase fue amena.

-¿Y qué opinas?- Ino hablaba en voz baja- yo le calculo unos treinta.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces sin darse cuenta que había visto al profesor toda la clase, bueno, lo que había quedado de ella.

-La misma edad- alzó sus hombros- más nos vale llegar a tiempo.

-¡Ja!- soltó una risotada, la cual llamó la atención de los compañeros de las filas adyacentes- ¿acaso obedecerás ordenes?

-Hey, no es como si yo fuera una rebelde.

-Eso dices tú.

Hinata soltó un suspiro, pero fue sacada de su trance emocional en cuanto escuchó la voz del maestro.

-¿Quién fue la chica que llegó tarde?- preguntó dirigiéndose a los pocos que quedaban en el salón.

-Ah, es una molestia- un chico de cabello negro respondió- su nombre es Hinata.

-¿Mande?- Hinata le soltó una mirada fulminante a Shikamaru.

-Quiero hablar con usted...-

-Si es por lo de llegar tarde, no tiene que preocuparse.

-No me gusta ser indirecto con mis preguntas ni darle rodeos al asunto así que lo diré, ¿cuántos años tiene?

-¿De cuantos me veo?- sonrió con una sonrisa picarona.

-Si la juzgo por su personalidad diría que no pasa de catorce...

-¿Qué?- observó de reojo a su amiga Ino, quién le decía con señas que se veían en la cafetería- ¿De catorce?

Una vez que todos se fueron del salón Itachi cerró la puerta.

-Sí de unos catorce, pero si me concentró un poco más diría que tiene unos veinte años.

-Esto...- empezó a juguetear con sus dedos- me da alegría saber que no aparento mucha edad.

-Usualmente- se sentó arriba del escritorio- las mujeres tienen tres edades.

-¿Tres?

-La que dicen tener, la que aparentan y la que en verdad tienen.

-Oh- se llevó la mano al pecho, ¿y cuáles son mis edades?

-veinte años, catorce años y veinte años.

Hinata soltó una risotada, sin embargo la cara seria de Itachi seguía ahí.

-Hace unas horas revisé la lista de los alumnos de Sarutobi, y me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que usted tiene una nota de "exceso de faltas, retardos, permisos al baño y menos dos puntos a la calificación final de usted y una amiga suya, Yamanaka Ino" ¿me puede decir algo acerca de ello?

-Yo...- se rascó el cabello- yo que sé. La clase de Hiruzen siempre fue de lo más aburrida incluso la empecé a odiar, y para sincerarme contigo...con..usted- chasqueó su lengua- mi opinión cambia rápido.

-Las opiniones son importantes para mí.

-Bueno, se ve que ... ¿prefieres que te hable de usted o de tú?- Hinata alzó sus hombros- es muy confuso.

-Como se le haga más sencillo.

-De tú será. Bien, pues al principio creí que eras un estudiante de unos treinta años que quizá no había terminado la Universidad y que ingresó a este Instituto, y dije ¡que genial un nuevo amigo! Pero después comenzaste a regañarme y me exhibiste en la clase.

-Se toma confianza muy rápido, ¿eh?

-Lo siento, estoy siendo sincera contigo.

-Bien, quiero proponerle una cosa.

-¿Si?

-Haré todo lo posible para que esta clase sea grata para usted y que pueda pasar los exámenes. Tengo entendido que Hiruzen les hacia pruebas cada quincena para saber su rendimiento, ¿cierto?

Hinata asintió.

-Debo decirle que no salió muy bien, y si no tiene un examen perfecto reprobará.

-Uy- Hinata escondió sus manos en su pantalón- entonces debo estudiar.

-Exacto- Itachi le extendió una tarjeta- ese es mi número, cuando tenga alguna duda no dude en contactarme.

-Gracias Itachi, oye... quizá suena un poco atrevido o que en verdad me estoy tomando confianzas pero... ¿cuántos años tiene?-.

Itachi sonrió de lado.

-¿Cuántos cree?

-Treinta- dijo segura.

-Tengo cuarenta.

En ese instante se abrió la puerta del salón de clases.

-¡Hina-chan! ¡Siento no haberte contestado hace tiempo pero el maestro de analítica se puso como ogro y empezó a dictar problemas como loco!- Naruto sin ver al maestro entró al salón corriendo- ¡lo siento!- y la abrazó.

Itachi frunció levemente el ceño

-¡Naruto!- Hinata lo empujó un poco- esta...un...un...ma..maestro- su rostro más enrojecido no podía estar.

-¿Eh?- Naruto desvió la mirada hacía la única alma que yacía en el salón- ¿qué hacías con Hina?

Itachi suspiró pesadamente, en verdad se sentía como todo un adolescente en medio de tanto joven. El no era un viejo pero los últimos quince años de su vida había trabajado en una empresa donde él era la persona más joven.

-Estaba hablando con...¿su novia? Acerca de las reglas que debe haber en mi clase. Sugeriría que tocara la puerta cuando deseé ingresar al aula.

-Hmmm- el ojiazul rodó los ojos- ¿y la platica ya terminó?

-Claro- y vio como el rubio se llevaba a la chica con la que había platicado hacía unos instantes.

"_Ella tiene veinte... y yo tengo cuarenta. Qué tontería"-_ pensó, antes de recoger todas sus cosas del escritorio.

* * *

><p>NA. Esta es una historia que me surgió al escuchar la canción de "Cuarenta y Veinte" de José José (si, una canción algo viejita) y dije ¿porque no? y después llegó mi otra consciencia y me dijo ¡Hey, no has acabado tus demás fics y ya harás otros 7u7? pero... prefiero tener algo escrito y compartirlo a retenerlo xDDDD aprovechen que a veces me dan estos ataques.

Bien, hago una pequeña aclaración, en este fic Hinata es un poco más atrevida y más "vale gorro" sin embargo tiene ese toque taaaan "Hinata" el que todos conocemos (timidez, sonrojos, etc..) también quiero hacerles la invitación a que comenten que les pareció.

Ah, y les invito a leer "Afterlife" y "Entre Miradas" :3 me harían muy feliz. ¡Sayo! y espero me sigan


	2. Chapter 2

๑ ๑ ๑

**Cuarenta y ...¿veinte?**

_Tengo veinte años y mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. Nací en Tokio pero tengo poco tiempo viviendo en Konohoa, mi mejor amiga es Ino Yamanaka la conocí un verano cuando yo llegué con mi madre. Lo recuerdo bien, en aquella ocasión ella trabajaba para organizadores de eventos y tuvo que conseguir de manera rápida más de cien ramos de rosas blancas. No las pudimos conseguir en la Florería de siempre ya que habían tenido una mala temporada, sin embargo habíamos oído de la florería Yamanaka la cuál estaba casi a las afueras de Konohoa, llegar ahí nos llevaría aproximadamente dos horas pero era eso o nada. _

_Después del divorcio de mis padres, ella decidió hacerse cargo de mi sin pedirle ayuda a Hiashi Hyuga, es decir, mi padre. Él es directivo de la empresa Byakugan, en pocas palabras mi madre no debería estar trabajando pero ella era una dama de grandes principios. _

_El día era soleado, era julio. _

_-Buenas tardes- una señorita de ojos color jade y cabello rubio nos saludó. Yo tenía en aquel entonces nueve años y medio- ¿podemos ayudarles en algo?._

_-Quiero saber si tiene flores blancas, en especifico rosas._

_La señorita asintió._

_-Tenemos un jardín familiar y nos dedicamos al cultivo de diversas plantas- nos enseñó fotografías en todas había una pequeña niña rubia jugando con las flores- ah- se rió la señorita- ella es mi hija, su nombre es Ino y tiene más o menos tu edad- me señaló._

_Y así fue como empezó nuestra amistad. Después de aquello mi madre visitaba con frecuencia la florería ya que habían hecho el convenio entre los organizadores de eventos y los Yamanaka. Ino y yo al principio nos llevábamos "bien" ella era muy extrovertida y de mí... bueno, ni hablar. Sin embargo como en todas las historias no hay un final tan feliz, ni un desenlace así._

_-¿Ella estará bien?- en mi mano izquierda cargaba un osito de peluche, que una semana antes mi madre me había regalado._

_El Doctor Kazuto inclinó la cabeza hacia mi, para quedar a la misma altura._

_-¿Vienes sola?_

_-Bueno- bajé la mirada-vine con mi mami._

_-Hinata, yo necesito que este otro adulto aquí._

_-Yo puedo hacerme cargo- sonreí- nos tenemos la una a la otra._

_El doctor ladeó su cabeza._

_-¿Tienes padre?_

_-Sí... pero hace mucho que no le veo._

_-¿Podrías decirme algún teléfono en donde pueda localizarlo?_

_-No- abracé mi osito- enserio tiene mucho que no nos vemos. Ellos están divorciados._

_-Con que es eso- entrecerró sus ojos- ¿puedes decirme el nombre de tu padre?_

_-H...Hiashi Hyuga- respondí._

_Kazuto abrió los ojos con sorpresa._

_-¿Hyuga?_

_-H-y-u-g-a- deletreé- es el apellido de mi padre y el mío._

_-Muchas gracias- y me sonrió- creo que deberías ir con él._

_-¡No!- grité- tengo que estar con mi mami._

_-Hinata yo... debo decírtelo, eres muy pequeña aún pero...es necesario._

_-¿Si?_

_-Tu madre venía ya muy grave, tenía una pulmonía._

_-Ella dijo que era tos y resfriado, que se pondría bien. Será así, ¿verdad? También me comentó que iríamos el siguiente verano a ver los árboles de Sakura y que comeríamos tarta bajo el sol. Me regaló este osito como adelanto de regalo de cumpleaños._

_El Doctor suspiró con pesadez, jamás podría olvidarle._

_-Yo... en verdad lo siento._

_-¿Qué pasa? Ah, si es por dinero- saqué un pequeño monedero en forma de mariposa- tengo un poco, quizá venda mis juguetes para pagar el hospital, Kazuto-san._

_Los ojos del doctor se tornaron tristes._

_-¿Eh?_

_-Esos días no llegaran Hinata...ella...tu madre está en otro lugar._

_-Ah- sonreí- dígame a que hospital la trasladaron y prometo ir, quizá me pierda pero llegaré ahí._

_-No, de hecho no puedes ir a ese lugar. Ella está muerta Hinata, murió hace unas horas consecuencia de una pulmonía mal tratada._

-Hey Hinata- Naruto me miraba con mala cara- ¿qué tanto haces en tu computadora?

Entre abrí mis labios.

-Lo siento Naruto-kun yo... estaba escribiendo un poco.

-¿Ah? Pues debió ser algo verdaderamente triste, ¡casi lloras!

-Últimamente me ha entrado la curiosidad por escribir, no te preocupes- mentí- veo que ya no estas enojado.

-¿Uh?- se cruzó de brazos, ambos estábamos en la cafetería de la escuela- no estaba enojado. Estaba celoso.

Y era verdad, desde hace dos semanas las cosas entre Naruto y yo andaban de mal en peor.

-Debes dejar los celos- cerré mi laptop, en donde estaba haciendo una breve escrito acerca de mi vida- yo te quiero a ti, tonto.

-Lo sé, pero el pensar que un día lo nuestro se puede acabar me da un sentimiento terrible que me consume.

-Pensemos en el presente- sonreí.

-A todo esto- sorbió un poco de su café- ¿qué hay de ese cuarentón?

-¿Mande?

-Me refiero a tu maestrito de Economía, ¿Uch...Uchja?

-Uchiha- corregí- pues nada, Sarutobi ahora será subdirector y que mejor.

-Pero como que ese "Uchiha" se esta tomando confianzas contigo, Hinata.

-Claro que no- moví mi mano apresuradamente- me estaba dando "códigos de conducta".

-Ajá- rodó los ojos- ese cuarentón tiene tres días dándote clase y siempre los veo afuera platicando, siempre hablan de "códigos de conducta".

-¡Claro!- sonreí- en realidad creo me están empezando a gustar las clases, las hace un poco más ligeras y me aclara mis dudas vía e-mail.

-Hasta el e-mail tienes.

-No me digas que...- entrecerré mis ojos- ¿estas celoso?- dije con cierta molestia.

-No estoy celoso, sólo defiendo lo que es mío.

-¿Siempre las cosas deben ser así?- me levanté de mi lugar- enserio Naruto, ¿no podemos platicar un solo día normal?

-¿Qué?- alzó sus hombros- yo no fui quién empezó hablar de su maestro, además yo jamás hablo de otras mujeres frente a ti estoy seguro que si lo hiciera...

-¡Hey!- frunci mi ceño- yo no soy como Sakura, ella te engañó pero no todas somos así.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Naruto me había dejado hablando como loca.

-¿Y yo soy la inmadura?- me autopregunté- que mierda.

Seguí caminando a través del pasillo para llegar a la clase de Uchiha-san. Debo admitir que es emocionante verlo hablar del tema, la forma en que analiza cada situación y el entusiasmo con el que cuenta la Historia es simplemente maravilloso, a leguas se puede notar que el ama hacer su trabajo.

Una vez que llegué me senté en el típico lugar de siempre, no sin antes recordar que mi mejor amiga Ino estaba enferma de alguna cosa que ni ella misma me quiso decir. Solamente dijo "lo siento Hina, creo te harás cargo de la escuela tu sola hoy no me siento bien, dile a los maestros que tengo tifoidea o que viajé a las cataratas del Niagara y que pesqué gripe porcina o yo que sé, inventa algo" Y así lo hice, solamente que excusé con algo obvio y fácil de creer "Ino tiene diarrea". Y siendo honestos, ¿a quién no le ha pasado? No me vengan a decir que ninguno de ustedes ha tenido diarrea un día antes de su examen más importante o peor aún antes de un evento supermega "cool". Pero dejando eso a un lado seguí observando a Itachi. Por un momento, la pelea número mil quinientos setenta y tres entre Naruto y yo había quedado casi olvidada.

La clase terminó. Dos horas habían pasado tan rápidas. Sonreí para mi misma, extrañaba a Ino con ella todo era más fácil. Salí al pasillo, sin embargo escuché una voz proveniente de atrás.

-Señorita Hyuga- Itachi tocó mi hombro izquierdo- He notado que hoy no puso atención a mi clase, ¿le he aburrido?

-Oh- toqué mi pecho- al contrario sensei ...yo...

-Dime Itachi- me esbozó una sonrisa- no estamos dentro del aula.

-Es cierto- rasqué mi nuca- me da pena contigo pero en realidad estaba un poco distraída, pero he tomado apuntes de lo que hicimos, ¡enserio!

-Eso me solía pasar hace algún tiempo- miró a su reloj- ¿no tiene clases?

-No, hoy salgo temprano además ¡es viernes!- pestañeé rápidamente- aunque hoy no saldré a ninguna fiesta..

-¿Es de su agrado las fiestas?

-Sí, las amo cada que puedo asisto a una. Usualmente invitan a Ino pero como ella dice "no te invitaron pero no te dijeron que no fueras"

-Ya veo- su mirada estaba puesta en mí- disculpe el atrevimiento Hyuga pero, ¿le gustaría tomar un café?

-Oh- abrí mis ojos con sorpresa mirando mi reloj- estas de suerte, tengo día libre y ...- hice una mueca- quizá me venga bien platicar con alguien.

Los dos caminamos hacia la salida del Instituto, enfrente había una gran plaza comercial.

-En la Preparatoria solía venir muy seguido- suspiré.

-¿Venía a saltarse las clases?

Reí sonoramente.

-¿Acaso eres telepático?

-No hay que ser un genio, usted y Yamanaka son un peligro juntas.

Entramos a un lugar tranquilo, un saxofonista estaba tocando una melodía.

-Nunca había venido aquí- Itachi abrió la puerta.

-En lo personal, es mi cafetería preferida.

-Oh- empecé a ver la carta- yo... ¿Qué me recomendarías?

-Café late- respondió casi al instante.

-Pues, me parece bien- sonreí.

-Y bien, ¿puedo saber porque estabas distraída?

-Discutí con Naurto- hice un silencio- mi novio-agregué.

Sentí que Itachi se tensó.

-Cosas de jóvenes- espetó.

-En realidad no sé si son cosas de jóvenes pero todo esto se esta tornando frustrarte.

-Aunque no lo parezca, yo puedo ser un Doctor Corazón- sus manos estaban juntas- confía en mí, Hyuga.

-Preferiría que me hables de tú y me digas Hinata. Si me hablas de usted siento como si fuera una anciana.

-Muy bien Hinata, puedes contarme.

-Naruto se pone celoso de absolutamente todo y de todos. De mis mejores amigos de la preparatoria, que si llevo una falda, que si le sonrió al mesero, que si hablo de algún chico... es algo...

-Controlador- tomó un panecillo- ¿has hablado con él?

-Claro- asentí- en cada oportunidad y en cada ocasión. Pero al final dice que soy una inmadura.

-Esas relaciones son enfermizas- dijo Itachi- no hagas nada que no quieras.

-Lo sé- cerré los ojos- aquí entre nos, últimamente he pensando que ya no le quiero como antes.

-¿Y como era antes?- preguntó

-Pues solía ser muy cariñoso, y salíamos a todos los lugares. Escuchábamos música y un día nos subimos a la azotea de su casa a cantar, los dos estábamos borrachos.

Itachi frunció el ceño.

-Nunca he hecho eso-

-¿Enserio? Debes intentarlo, ese día gritamos como locos y en esa ocasión me dijo "¡Hinata, ¿quieres ser mi novia?!"

-¿Vives con él?

-Para nada, gracias al cielo. No me imagino a mí viviendo con un hombre.

-Parece que no te gustan las normas.

-Uh- jugueteé con mi dedos- odio las normas.

-Las normas son mis mejores amigas- Itachi sorbía su café

-Yo las odio, enserio. Oye, ya he hablado mucho de mi dime algo sobre ti, ¿tienes hijos?

Él negó.

-¿Esposa?

-No.

-¿Novia?

-No.

-¿Una vida?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-¡Oh mi Dios!- abrí mi boca con espanto- ¿eres gay?

-¿¡Por que todos me preguntan eso?!

-Es que vamos- lo miré directamente a los ojos- usted es un catedrático, lo siento "tú eres un catedrático"- corregí- pero eres guapo y atractivo. Enserio, la primera vez que Ino y yo te vimos dijimos "no tiene cuarenta".

Una risa ahogada salió de sus labios.

Hermoso.

-Pues ya lo sabes, soy soltero- sorbió de nuevo- y sin compromisos.

-Uh, algo me dice que tienes muchas pretendientes.

-En realidad, no quiero verme soberbio pero más de una si esta detrás de mí.

Me sonrojé.

-¿Y porque no te animas? Digo, ¿no te gustaría?

-Quiero tener una familia pero esperaré a la indicada.

-¿Ya la conoces?

El me miró.

-Creo haberla conocido ya, y esta frente a mí.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ñ_ñ este fic espero no sea un loooong fic (ya saben, típicos capítulos de tres mil palabras, aprox) los capítulos serán cortos, quiero intentar algo nuevo. Ya saben, dejen su review y lo confirmo, sí, Hinata tiene veinte años e Itachi tiene CUARENTA! OMG! Si, cuarenta 7u7<p>

Bueno, les dejo una página en facebook que creé hace tiempo, busquenme como Tamahara Chan.

¡SALUDOS!

Los invito a leer Afterlife y entre miradas 7u7, el primero es un ItaHina y el segundo es meramente SasuHina ñ_ñ/

¡Sayo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuarenta y ...¿veinte?**

๑ ๑ ๑

Sentí que hiperventilaba, rápidamente tomé la carta para abanicarme.

-Que cosas dices, Itachi.

Él alzó sus hombros.

-Eres interesante- dijo- es agradable platicar con una chica.

-Uh...uh- sorbí mi café- háblame de ti, ¿por qué das clases?

-Cuando era joven quería ser maestro de niños de kínder- un ligero sonrojo se hizo evidente en él, lo cual me pareció extremadamente lindo y continuó hablando al ver que le miraba- sin embargo, mi padre no se sentía al cien de salud y me pidió... no, mejor dicho me exigió que estudiará economía o me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida. Nunca le he fallado así que dije _"no creo que esto esté tan mal"_ y así fue como me gradué como Economista a los veinticuatro años. Con el paso del tiempo empecé a trabajar en la empresa de papá y su salud mejoró eventualmente, mi madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la decisión que tomé. Ya después de eso me dediqué de lleno a los negocios y al cumplir los dieciocho años, mi hermano menor se fue a París.

Abrí mis ojos sorprendida y él continuó.

-No me gusta dejar misterio en mis historias así que proseguiré, mi hermano se llama Sasuke a él siempre le gustó viajar de aquí para allá incluso cuando era niño quería que lo inscribieran a todos los cursos de verano fuera del país. Desde niño conoció Brasil, Estados Unidos, Indonesia, China, Alemania y cuanto país exisitera en el mundo. Pero él debía tomar una decisión, ese día me llamó angustiado al trabajo y dijo _"Itachi, mi madre ya lo sabe por favor no entres en pánico sé que padre ya pagó mi colegiatura en la escuela de Administración, pero yo quiero estudiar Artes. Mi vuelo sale en un par de horas, cuídate. Me voy a París"_

-Entonces, ahora tu hermano debe tener unos treinta años- fue más un hecho que una suposición.

-En efecto, tiene treinta años y de hecho ya tengo sobrinos. Son adorables.

-Oh- llevé mi mano al pecho- ¿ a ti no te gustaría tener hijos?

Él asintió.

-En un principio, cuando tenía más o menos tu edad me dije_ "quiero tener cuatro hijos y tener un gran empleo. Dormir los domingos hasta mediodía y ser feliz"_ ese fue mi sueño, pero tenía un miedo enorme de defraudar a mi padre. Muchas chicas existieron en la Unviersidad, desafortunadamente con el tiempo te das cuenta que lo único que dejas en la existencia de otra persona son los recuerdos. Una a una se fueron comprometiendo. Cuando cumplí los veinticoho años me empecé a alarmar.

-¿Por qué?- mis ojos estaban puestos en él.

-Tenía un trabajo, buen status, una buena cuenta de dinero que bien me podría mantener por cinco años sin trabajar un solo día. Pero estaba vacío. Poco a poco mis amigos y camaradas del Colegio se comprometieron, incluso algunos ya tenían hijos- suspiró- así llegué a los treinta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegué a la edad que tengo ahora. Mi padre estaba feliz, tenía un hijo con un doctorado en Economía y una maestría en negocios Internacionales, pero estaba decepcionado de mi hermano, él cuál había estudiado Artes en una Universidad de París y también había tenido un romance con una chica de por allá. En cambio, mi madre estaba encantada con la idea de que ya tenía nietos y que el menor de sus hijos se había realizado en lo que más le gustaba, y de mí, cada que me miraba podía sentir un aire de decepción por no hacer lo que yo quise.

-¡Vamos!- sonreí- no eres viejo, te juro que ya quisiera llegar a los cuarenta sin verme de esa edad. Te vez como de treinta, además estoy segura que ...

-No hay tiempo- cerró sus ojos con fuerza- el otro día me puse a pensar, cuando yo tenga cincuenta años, ¡medio siglo!- agitó sus brazos- mi hijo mayor tendrá diez. ¿Cuántos años tiene tu padre?

Hice una mueca.

-Cuarenta y cinco.

-¿Lo ves? Y tú tienes veinte... cuando mi hijo tenga veinte yo tendré sesenta y bien podría ser el abuelo de mi propio hijo.

-No es para tanto- sonreí- si tu hijo tiene a tu nieto a los quince años... ¿uh?- moví mi cabello, las cuentas mentales nunca fueron mi fuerte.

-Si mi hijo tiene quince, yo tendría cincuenta y cinco. Bueno, entonces sí mi nieto nace en ese tiempo seré abuelo a los cincuenta y cinco- soltó una risotada- pero es malo que un chico tan joven tenga hijos.

Los dos reímos sonoramente.

-Yo te aseguro que en este año serás padre- guiñé mi ojo divertida.

-Haces ver las cosas simples...

-Es la verdad, no veo porque complicarse las cosas tanto.

-Siento que he hablado mucho de mí, Hinata. De hecho hacia tiempo que no me sinceraba con alguien acerca de...ya sabes, mi vida.

-Ah, no hay problema. Es agradable hablar contigo...-

De repente escuché el teléfono celular.

-Oh, lo siento- me puse de pie y el asintió en forma de que me escuchaba.

-¿Bueno?- respondí, ni siquiera me había fijado de quien era el número.

-Oh, Hinata...- era Naruto- lo siento, no quise que las cosas terminaran así. Te busqué en la escuela después del entrenamiento pero no estabas entonces pensé que viniste a casa de Ino, pero tampoco...¿donde estas?- el tono de voz que usaba ya lo conocía. Controlador.

-Ando por allí.

-¿Con quién?

-¡Dios! No quiero iniciar una conversación sin sentido. Estoy bien Naruto, nadie me ha secuestrado y estoy en una cafetería. ¿Okey?- pude notar que Itachi me observaba.

-Ya, ya- su voz se relajó- hoy es viernes, ¿quieres salir?

-Mañana trabajo casi todo el día- fruncí el ceño, obviamente el no podía ver mi cara- por ende debo levantarme temprano y dormir.

-Es una pena, alguien iba a llevarte a ver tu película favorita.

¡Ouch! Eso era una manera de chantaje y con mi película favorita no debía meterse.

-¿Eh? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Uh, sí. Naruto yo...

-Sé que amas esa película y aún esta en el cine. ¡Vamos! Prometo que sólo la veremos y después te llevo a casa de Ino tan pronto como pueda.

-Yo... no lo sé-mi voz era sumisa, ¡¿qué mierda?!

-Bueno, ya sabes que la función es a las ocho y son apenas las cuatro. Mándame un mensaje confirmando. ¡Adiós! Ah, por cierto estaré esperando afuera de la casa.

Y colgó.

Apagué mi celular y lo metí hasta el fondo de mi mochila.

-No te ves muy feliz- Itachi pestañeó rápidamente- ¿tu novio?

-Agg- me sonrojé, en ocasiones lo hago cuando estoy enojada o penosa- odio cuando hace esto.

Itachi puso cara de pregunta.

-No sé en que momento paso de ser una llamada de esas que te piden perdón por actuar de la misma manera a ser una de "nos vemos a las ocho"- fruncí el ceño- nadie debe chantajearme y menos con mi película favorita, y no quiero negarme, sólo por la película iría pero no estoy dispuesta a estar dos horas sentada junto a él como si nada pasara. Él tiene la habilidad de fingir que se tapa el sol con un dedo- hice un puchero- ¿está mal no querer salir con tu novio?

-La cuestión aquí es que tú no quieres verlo y deseas ver la película. Trata de ser más objetiva y fría, bien puedes ver la película en otra ocasión con alguien más o incluso por Internet. Si tu novio sólo te llama para chantajearte deja mucho que desear, también escuché y perdón si sueno chismoso que trabajas mañana. Él debería entenderlo, tú solo quieres descansar, no le veo nada de malo no querer salir.

Asentí.

-Tienes razón sin embargo me preocupa el hecho de que si él fuera otra persona aceptaría a ir. Debo sincerarme, a mi no me importa desvelarme el trabajo nunca me ha interesado en el estricto sentido, creo fue un pretexto. En realidad, creo que no quiero verle, independientemente si mañana tengo trabajo o no.

-Pero sientes que te verás cruel si le dices directamente eso, ¿cierto?

-Si- crucé mis brazos- ¿estudiaste algo para ser psíquico?

-Uh- rascó su cabeza- me temo que solo estudie Economía, Administración y un poco de Derecho.

-Era broma- sonreí- pero gracias por estos consejos... yo... creo iré a ver la película hoy. Obviamente no se lo diré- saqué mi lengua- el otro asunto es que dice que estará esperando afuera de casa de Ino.

-¿Casa de Ino?

-Es que yo vivo ahí, aunque más bien es un departamento.

-Entiendo...

-Por cierto, ella es prima de Naruto. Así fue como lo conocí...

_Eran los primeros días de escuela preparatoria. Me negué a ir a un colegio francés, sugerido por mi padre. Él insistía en que mi madre no me llevó a un buen colegio, después de su muerte viví con él y con mi hermana en la Residencia Hyuga. Fue un cambio radical, pasé de ver vestidos de novia y de XV años a estar encerrada en una habitación. Así era la vida de la alta sociedad, aunque desde mi perspectiva de niña de diez años prefería vivir en aquel departamento de los suburbios de Tokio, en donde había grietas. Pero donde mamá cocinaba y me daba el desayuno todos los días antes de ir a la Primaria de la colonia. _

_Irme a vivir a la Residencia fue impactante. Había tres cocineros, tres amas de llaves, seis chóferes, vigilancia y dos jardineros. A veces me preguntaba como es que mi mamá podía hacer de todos esos papeles una simple profesión: ser mamá. _

_Inmediatamente me sacó de la primaria donde estudiaba en los suburbios, y me mandó a un colegio de señoritas. Fue un cambio brutal. Dejé de ver a Ino por tres años, o quizá más. La secundaria la hice en Estados Unidos en un internado. Una vez que llegó la preparatoria mi padre dijo "Colegio Francés" pero me opuse a ello, le dije que había una escuela muy buena en Konohoa y no había necesidad de pagar. En aquella ocasión el soltó a reír y dijo "no permitiré que una de mis hijas estudie en una escuela de quinta, te irás a Francia". Pero de uno u otro modo logré irme a Konohoa y a él pareció importarle poco._

_Ino y yo estábamos en la misma escuela y en el mismo salón, fue una sorpresa grata para mí. Inmediatamente empezó a presentarme a sus amigas y amigos. En aquél entonces ella salía con un chico llamado Sai. _

_Un día, un chico rubio de ojos azules llegó a nuestra mesa, donde animadamente todos comíamos._

_-Hola- me saludó. Y yo caí encantada._

_Ino me dijo que eran primos segundos y que por ello no compartían apellido. Ella era una Yamanaka y Naruto era un Uzumaki. Su mamá de Ino era hermana del papá de Naruto._

_-Eso explica su cabello y sus ojos- reí- ¿no te han dicho que pareces rusa o algo así?_

_Ella rió al unisono conmigo._

_-Oh, claro, en alguna ocasión viajé a Rusia y me dijeron algo en ese idioma, pero yo no sabía que contestar._

_-¿Has ido a Rusia?_

_-¡Ja! Obvio no._

_Naruto y yo nos tratamos durante un año, fue una etapa de ligue, también algunos besos de por medio. Yo nunca había tenido novio pero él era bastante popular. Así que un día me invitó a su casa, Ino dijo que no pasaría nada que el tenía otras intensiones y que no eran sexo. Eso me tranquilizó, a final de cuentas mucha información confidencial se colaba gracias a Ino. La quería mucho._

_Bailamos toda la noche y cantamos, robó el vino de sus padres y tomamos hasta morir. Me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos a la azotea. _

_-Woaaa- grité- ¡una vista hermosa!_

_-Lo sé- sonrió- pero más hermoso tenerte a mi lado- y me besó apasionadamente como nunca lo había hecho._

_Ambos gritamos, causando que algunos vecinos salieran. Reímos como locos y el gritó aún más fuerte._

_-¡¿Hinata, quieres ser mi novia?!_

_Y yo grité en respuesta -¡Siiiiii!- alargué las "i" tantas veces como pude hacerlo._

_Desde ahí, cada semana íbamos a Ichiraku's Ramen, el restaurante favorito de Naruto y también el mío. Servían toda clase de Ramen y fideos, el dueño ya nos conocía bien. También solíamos ir al cine cada semana, por ende muchas veces terminamos viendo la misma película en repetidas ocasiones. Cada mes íbamos a la playa, en una ocasión robamos la motocicleta de su hermano Nagato y yo la conduje, fue una suerte el que no hayamos muerto._

_Todo fue diversión al salir el sol... todo era perfecto. Juramos nuestro amor una noche de invierno, días después de mi cumpleaños._

"_Para siempre y por siempre"._

_Sin embargo, sus muestras de celos cada vez iban aumentando y después de tres años las cosas dieron un giro radical. Antes le sonreía a Teuchi, quién era el dueño de Ichiraru's Ramen. Y a Naruto le daba igual, sin embargo después de que sus celos aumentaron me prohibió sonreírle de esa manera. Según él era "provocativa". Y yo no dije nada, a final de cuentas no había nada de malo._

_Pero las salidas al cine disminuyeron, las idas a fiestas y las veces que robamos la moto de Nagato desaparecieron. Todo eso quedaba como un recuerdo._

_Llegó el momento de ir a la Universidad y yo sabía bien que quería estudiar. Me paré frente a mi padre y con nerviosismo le dije que no iría al extranjero, estudiaría en Konohoa en el Instituto del Fuego, ahí estaba la carrera que yo quería._

_-¿Sociología?_

_-Así es._

_-Si vas a estudiar eso, te exijo que te vayas de aquí. No cuentes conmigo para nada, tu sabrás que hacer, el departamento que renté en Konohoa ya no estará a tu disposición, así que tu sabes que harás de tu vida. Estarás muerta para mí._

_-Esta bien._

_Ese día lloré como nunca. Estaba muerta para mi padre. Llamé a Ino y ella dijo que podría quedarme a vivir en su departamento-casa. _

_Y así fue como pasaron las cosas..._

-¿Eh? Marte llamando a Hinata...bip...bip- Itachi hizo sonidos extraños.

-¡Lo siento!- agité mi cabeza- estaba pensando.

-Estuviste así como por tres minutos, creí que algo te había pasado.

-Oye- sonreí divertida- le diré a Naruto que no saldré pero... ¿quisieras ver conmigo esa película?

Itachi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

-Vaya Hinata, no pensé que me lo pidieras- sonrió- me encantaría, hoy es viernes y hace años que no voy al cine.

-¡Bien!- me puse de pie- no se hable más. Desde este momento empieza nuestra aventura.

-¿Aventura?

Inmediatamente me sonrojé con lo que dije.

-B...bueno yo...etto- jugueteé con mis dedos- por aventura me refería ... tienes que ver la película, digamos que...

-No te preocupes- tocó mi cabeza- tendremos una aventura en esta plaza comercial. Será una aventura porque tendrás que soportar a este hombre que bien puede ser tu padre...

Sonreí.

-¡Cállate cuarentón!- dije en tono de broma- eres la persona más interesante que haya conocido.

-Y tú eres la chica más "anti-normas" que haya conocido.

Encendí mi teléfono celular y escribí un mensaje.

_Lo siento Naruto, no puedo ir. Enojate si quieres, tengo que hacer cosas._

* * *

><p>¡Hola! ñ_ñ aquí nuevo cap, amanecí inspirada..así que... ya saben... dejen su review :*<p>

¡Sayooooooo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuarenta y ...¿veinte?**

๑ ๑ ๑

-La película estuvo divertida, ¿verdad?- sorbí refresco.

-Nunca la había visto- esbozó una sonrisa mientras bostezaba- fue interesante.

-Uh, ¿tienes sueño?- paramos nuestro caminar frente a una tienda de caballeros, seguimos en la plaza comercial.

-Suelo dormir a las nueve- se rascó la cabeza- y ya son las diez.

-L...lo siento- entrecerré mis ojos autoculpandome de su sueño- en...en verdad.

-Hey- tocó mi hombro, lo cual provocó en mi un sonrojo inmenso- está bien, hace mucho que no venía a un cine y la película me agradó bastante, la encontré divertida.

-Este...- acomodé un mechón atrás de mi oreja, reanudamos nuestro "paseo" por la plaza. La cual constaba de tres pisos y más de doscientas tiendas- aún así, creo que te aburriste- hice un puchero.

-Soy del tipo de personas que ve películas épicas, documentales de guerra y biografías de pintores. En lo personal soy amante del teatro y de la música clásica.

Abrí mi boca.

-Uh-uh, ¿Mozart cuenta verdad?

El asintió.

-Mi madre solía ponerlo, además hay un tema musical que sale en un programa televisivo mexicano.

-Ah- alzó sus hombros- ¿puedes ser más especifica?

-Creo es "Marcha Turca" de Beethoven, es el tema del ¿chavo del ocho?- me mordí un labio- sí, eso.

Itachi soltó a reír.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No, no- agarró su estomago- es sólo que chespirito me recuerda los colores del comunismo.

Lo miré extrañada, ahora que lo pensaba ese personaje tenía un corazón amarillo y una vestimenta roja.

-Ah- intenté reírme más no pude.

-Oh si- el sonreía divertido, como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo- los colores del comunismo representados en un personaje que se transmite en México, país que por cierto es capitalista.

-Uh, vale, vale- agité mis brazos no es que no me importara de lo que hablaba pero el parecía encontrarlo divertido y para mi eso del comunismo y capitalismo eran temas que... bueno, no son muy comunes que saques cuando estas con un amigo.

-Pues ya son las diez y ocho minutos- miró a su reloj. Nos encontrábamos cerca del estacionamiento- es momento de que te lleve a casa de Ino.

Abrí mis ojos y le dije

-Hey, no hay problema por aquí hay una estación de metro cerca y me deja a unas dos cuadras de...

-Ni hablar- negó- yo te invité al café y quiero hacerlo.

Mi cara se puso roja como un jitomate, por suerte el no podía verlo dado que estábamos en el estacionamiento en donde todo era oscuro y unas ligeras luces iluminaban el piso. Su automóvil era un Nissan color negro. Él se acercó a mí y despeinó mi cabello, como si yo fuera... su hermana.

Ese sentimiento me hizo sentir extraña, a decir verdad fue hasta este momento que me di cuenta que Itachi no tiene mi edad, generalmente soy educada con las personas adultas. Sin embargo, con él todo era diferente, en todo el día pude sentir que él tenía la misma edad que yo... o que cualquier alumno de la Universidad.

-¿Sucede algo?- su voz me sacó de trance.

-Eh, no

Abrió la puerta y dijo

-Pase usted

Sentí arder mi cara, hacia mucho que no me sentía tan viva.

El camino a casa fue tranquilo y sin contratiempos. Puso música clásica y yo casi me quedo dormida, pero no quería causarle una mala impresión.

-Tienes unos ojos lindos.

Lo miré, su rostro era iluminado por la luna. La luz roja del semáforo indicaba que debíamos seguir en alto, sus ojos eran negros como el cielo nocturno. O quizá me equivoco, el cielo no es tan oscuro como parece. El rostro de mi acompañante tenía dos grandes y para nada discretas ojeras, las cuales le daban un aspecto maduro a esa cara. Los labios estaban entre abiertos y la nariz de él era fina y de un perfil perfecto. Así que, era obvio que cuando el me dijo "tienes unos ojos lindos" me había quedado callada, pero no era un silencio de indiferencia. Del cual últimamente me estaba acostumbrando con Naruto, sino que era un silencio de pena, timidez y de un encanto mutuo. Quizá estoy siendo muy extremista pero mi corazón se aceleró cuando el volteó sus ojos hacia mí. Y peor aún cuando el esbozó una sonrisa.

-Veo que Hinata no habla ahora-.

-Uhm, ¿gracias? No sé que decir.

-Lo diré de nuevo, tienes unos ojos hermosos y un cabello lindo.

-Muy amable- me recargué sobre la ventana del autumovil para que el no pudiera observar mi sonrojo- puedes dejarme aquí- señalé- la casa de Ino está en la esquina.

-Te llevo a la esquina- aceleró un poco.

-¿Sabes?- mi cuerpo no reaccionaba- fue un lindo día.

-Lo mismo digo, hacia bastante tiempo que no pasaba mi tarde en compañía.

-Itachi yo...- mi voz se quebraba, pero no porque fuera a llorar sino que no sabía como decirlo. ¿Cómo decirle que quería verle de nuevo? No me quería ver como una cazafortunas ni como una zorra. Solamente quería sentarme con él en un café, platicar sobre lo lindo que es el mundo y lo mucho que disfruto de estar con él. Pero hay que ser realistas, tengo escasos cinco días de conocerle y ya quiero pasar más tiempo con él. ¿Es normal? Mi corazón se acelera cuando me mira y me pongo jodidamente feliz, entonces... ¿cómo decirle? Ahora el me mira como dándome permiso para que siga con mi pequeña declaración. Y al instante me pongo roja- q...quiero verte- dije en un tartamudeo.

El Uchiha sonrió y mostró sus blanquecinos dientes. Dos hoyuelos se hicieron evidentes en su rostro.

-No esperaba menos- alzó sus hombros despreocupadamente- pero debes calmarte, estas roja como la sangre.

-¿Eh?- sentí mi cuerpo arder- vaya, que comparación tan...

-Lo sé- se echó a reír- lo siento, cuando estoy contigo las palabras se me van, y bueno, la sangre es un poco más oscura así que una comparación adecuada sería que estas roja como la bandera de la ex Unión Sovietica.

-Creo que alguien sufre de traumas con ese régimen- una risa sincera salió de mí.

-Quiza sufro de otra cosa- se acercó a mí- me temo que ya debes irte.

Lo volví a mirar, podía sentir el ambiente mágico.

-Buenas noches, Itachi.

Salí del automóvil dando un pequeño saltito, el me miró desde el lugar del piloto. Me sonrió y yo me congelé.

Crucé la calle ya que enfrente estaba la casa/departamento de Ino. En realidad yo consideraba que era una casa pero Ino decía que era un departamento. Así que preferimos llamarle casa/departamento. Un pequeño jardín estaba afuera, Ino se dedicaba a cuidar de el, y yo en ocasiones le ayudaba a podar el césped y regar las flores.

Saqué las llaves de mi morral, la puerta era de madera y tenía una chapa color dorada. Una vez que puse un pie dentro Ino saltó hacia mí.

-¡Hina!- pude observar un rostro demacrado en ella- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada.

-Eh... Ino- mordí mi labio- verás...yo...

-Detalles- cerró la puerta detrás de mi- quiero saberlo.

-Primero que nada- alcé mi dedo- ¿Por qué me dijiste en la mañana que inventara una enfermedad para ti?

-Oh- tocó su pecho-Klein me ha dejado.

Mi boca formó una perfecta "o". Ino tenía un novio y ya habían durado, desde mi opinión ya que llevaban cuatro meses. Ella no era de esas personas de relaciones largas y duraderas desde que "le rompieron el corazón" o al menos eso dijo hace dos años, cuando terminó con Sai. Su primer y gran amor.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Me llamó ayer en la madrugada y dijo "ya no podemos seguir Ino, hay alguien más", entonces yo le respondí "¿Es Sinon?"- se agarró su rostro- ¿sabes que respondió?

Negué con mi cabeza.

-Que el amaba a Sinon y que quería volver a intentarlo, que ella aún le amaba.

Hice una mueca.

-Lo siento mucho- y la abracé.

-Ya, ya- suspiró- todo el día estuve recostada en la cama, en verdad me sentí mal. Evidentemente no me dolió tanto el hecho de que Klein me haya dejado, sino que me dolió el saber que la gente se da segundas oportunidades y que entre Sai y yo...

-Vamos, ya no recuerdes- sonreí- sólo el tiempo sanará las heridas...

-Uh, el tiempo sólo me recuerda que él ya no esta aquí.

Yo conocía bien a mi amiga, ella siempre fue una chica que sonreía a la vida. Enamorada hasta no más poder, además de ser hermosa y sexy. Desde que eramos niñas siempre admiré esa habilidad de tener a los hombres a sus pies, cuando íbamos en la primaria ella era la más popular, no había niño que no le pidiera juntarse en el receso. En cambio yo con mi corte en forma de honguito parecía más niño que otra cosa. Pero sin duda esos tiempos fueron los más hermosos de mi vida, a pesar de que mi madre empezó a tener deudas y deudas eramos felices. Ella sonreía y me mandaba mi desayuno, dormíamos en la misma cama ya que no teníamos para otra. Pasó el tiempo y las dos cambiamos, pasé de ser una chica introvertida a una más positiva. En el proceso siempre estuvo mi amiga, cuando entramos a la preparatoria ella había caído a los pies de Sai. Es tonto de mi parte pero nunca supe su apellido, el chico en cuestión iba en tercer año mientras Ino y yo eramos chicas de nuevo ingreso. Se flecharon al instante e Ino dijo "esta rebueno, él es el indicado" en aquella ocasión solté a reír, _"¿cómo podías saber que estabas enamorada y que era el indicado?"_ ¿había algún instructivo? Ino dijo que simplemente lo sentías y ya.

Salieron un par de meses en plan de amigos hasta que una noche ella llegó en la madrugada, me despertó y dijo _"somos novios"_ y se soltó a llorar de la felicidad. Nunca podría olvidar esos ojos azules tan vivos y frescos. Cada día se ponía el mejor perfume, a pesar de que ella no lo necesitaba. Pintaba sus labios de color rojo para verse más sexy. Yo los veía desde las sombras, eran felices. En verdad. En aquel entonces yo también había encontrado mi felicidad, es decir, Naruto. Ino me había dicho "cuando nos casemos tú serás la madrina de mis hijos", las dos reímos ya que ambas habíamos planeado nuestra boda y como viviríamos con nuestras respectivas parejas. Sin embargo, la felicidad de Ino se vio empañada al empezar el segundo año de Preparatoria. El motivo era tan simple que dolía, Sai debía irse.

Y así fue que terminaron. Nunca supe la historia completa y no es que sea por falta de interés, sino que a Ino le afectó de tal manera que dejó su extrovertidad a lado y prefirió encerrarse todo un mes en su dolor. La respeté y la ayudé en el proceso, y desde ese día algo cambió en ella. Sus ojos brillan, pero no con la misma intensidad. La vi un sinfín de veces salir con hombres, algunos más grandes y otros más chicos pero con ninguno volvió a pintarse los labios de rojo.

Y desde luego, jamás llegó a despertarme en medio de la noche para decirme _"somos novios"_ y mucho menos se echó a llorar de felicidad.

Esa era la historia de Ino a grandes rasgos.

-Cuéntame- dijo en tono curioso mientras abría una lata de soda- ¿por qué no saliste con Naru-kun?

-Ah- rodé mis ojos- lo de siempre Ino.

-Hoy vino a la casa- hizo una mueca- todo el día he andado de fachosa y me di cuenta que ya eran las cuatro, entonces me dije _"debe ser que Hina olvidó las llaves_" pero tremenda sorpresa me llevé cuando vi a Naruto en el umbral de la puerta.

-Uh, ¿enserio vino?

-Y eso no es todo, comenzó a decir que donde estabas y con quién y si te estaba cubriendo. Yo negué todo y le dije que quizá estabas en la biblioteca, con lonerd que eres.

-¡Hey!

-Lo siento, no dije lo último pero si le regañé, incluso me peleé con él.

-Ay Ino, en verdad no quiero causarte problemas con él... son familia.

-Ah, déjalo así- se cruzó de piernas- pero me preocupa la situación.

-Siempre es así Ino, el me cela...

-Debo sincerarme, cuando tu me decías que estaba celoso creí que era de ese tipo de celos tiernos pero lo que vi hoy está lejos de ser tierno. Te aseguro que se quedó hasta las nueve fuera de casa, por que si señor, lo corrí.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Quieres decir que se quedó hasta tarde?

-Sí, dijo que te llamó para ir al cine y esperaba confirmación, que obviamente no te negarías y que lo perdonarías como siempre.

-¿Siempre lo perdono?- bajé mi mirada.

-Sí, siempre le dices que sí a todo. No te diré cuantas veces lo has hecho porque en lo que a mi refiere perdí la cuenta.

-No hay que hablar de esto- sonreí.

-Hinata, esta vez te contradigo, sé que la última palabra la tomarás tu pero de todo corazón te digo que los celos de Naruto han sobrepasado cualquier límite. Lo que te diré quiero lo tomes con calma y es simplemente lo que he visto a lo largo de estos meses.

-Adelante.

-Tu ya no amas a mi primo, le tienes un enorme cariño por ser tu amigo. Pero no le amas...puedo verlo en tus ojos. Sé que si un día llegan a terminar te dolerá pero no será porque "lo perdiste" o porque "te haya roto el corazón" afortunadamente no sentirás esa sensación de estar rota y quebrada, pero te dolerá porque las cosas cambiaron. El amor que se prometieron se esfumó y no fue algo que pudieras controlar, simplemente pasaron las cosas y sé que eso te hará sentir mal.

-Gracias Ino.

-No agradezcas- me guiñó el ojo- ahora, dime ¿quién fue el afortunado?

-Adivina

-Uh- puso las manos en su cintura- ¿Uchiha?

-¡Siiiiii!- grité.

-Vaya Hinata, mira que Itachi no está mal pero, ¿salir con el sensei?

-Hey, solamente fuimos a tomar un café y vimos _"wanted dead or alive"_

-No puedo creer como amas esa película.

-Es bastante buena- saqué mi lengua- y no lo puedes negar.

-Como sea, no puedo creer que hayas salido con él, y dime ¿cómo es?

-Interesante de aquí al infinito.

-Algo me dice que estas enamorada- un destelló de luz apareció en ella- me harías muy feliz si te vuelves a enamorar.

-Oye, oye- agité mis brazos- es demasiado pronto para decir eso.

-No lo creo- hizo un puchero- nunca llevas a ver _"wanted dead or alive" _a una persona desconocida. Dicho por ti, esa película debe ser vista en compañía de alguien especial

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Espero el capítulo haya sido de su agrado, les invito a darle like a "Tamahara Chan" en facebook. Ah, y se me ocurrió una idea (si, yo y mis fics ¬_¬) ahora que escribí el capítulo y medio narré la historia de Ino me dije "no estaría mal hacer un fic" de tal manera que en uno aparte narré lo que sucedió y lo que pasará entre Sai e Ino (lo sé es raro, jamás he hecho un fic de esa pareja. Usualmente escribo SasuHina, SasuSaku *raras veces pero lo he hecho* NaruHina, e ItaHina) entonces... quiero saber sus opiniones... ya hasta tengo título y sería "Labios Rojos" pero lo haría después, cuando este fic ya vaya avanzado... entonces, espero sus sugerencias :'D Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y hago una aclaración "wanted dead or alive" es nombre de una canción :p en realidad no existe tal película o al menos que yo sepa xD *Uh si, notese que no se mucho de películas xD* En fin...sayo<p>

*w*


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuarenta y ...¿veinte?**

๑ ๑ ๑

_"Pero el amor no se piensa, o no es amor. No se busca ni se controla. No se decide, no se equilibra, no se ata ni se domina. No puede analizarse ni estudiarse. No puede ser predicho ni anticipado. El amor no sabe de reglas de juego. No es ni siquiera inteligente. A veces, ni siquiera es sano."_

_-Jesus B. Vilches_

๑ ๑ ๑

Me dirigí hacia la cocina de "Izze Creamy". Debo considerar el cambiar de empleo ya que esto es bastante antojadizo, prácticamente lo único que hago es entregar los postres a las mesas de los comensales. Registrar el precio y cobrarles. Ah, como si no se me antojaran los heleados de fresas con crema o los pasteles de chocolate y queso. ¿Qué decir de las bebidas espumosas y cítricas? Me maldigo internamente por haber aceptado trabajar en un lugar que es _casi el paraíso_ digo, es el cielo de cualquier chica. Y yo amo las cosas dulces.

-¿Un helado doble?

Anoté en la computadora el pedido.

-Uh, espere- una chica de coletas me miró confundida-¿el helado doble lleva el ingrediente especial?

-El ingrediente especial tiene cargo de 42 yenes- ladeé mi cabeza con exageración- en lo personal creo vale la pena.

-¡Yeih!- la chica sonrió y dos hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas- es la primera vez que visito Konohoa.

-Oh- rodé mis ojos, no era que fuera grosera sino que tres personas estaban detrás de ella esperando a ser atendidas- ¿helado doble con ingrediente especial?

-Si

Uno a uno fueron saliendo de la tienda. Era una rutina que llevaba a cabo desde hace tres semanas. He tenido otros empleos pero siempre han sido un fracaso así que no me puedo quejar. No gano una millonada pero para comer no me falta.

_Ordenar. Llevar. Cobrar._

_Ordenar. Llevar. Cobrar._

De repente, se escucha el ruido de la puerta. El lugar esta pintado de color naranja y con algunos toques de una cafetería retro. Una rockola está en la esquina izquierda aunque nadie la usa.

-Hola.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenido a "Izze Creamy". ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?- dije en un tono casi robótico.

-¿Qué me recomiendas Hinata?

Y fue ahí que volteé a ver a la persona que me hablaba. Tuve que reprimir mis ganas de salir volando por la ventana. ¡Oh! ¡Pero no hay ventana!, en fin el hecho es que frente a mí estaba nada más y nada menos que Itachi Uchiha. Mi maestro de Economía y una persona que últimamente se aparecia en mis pensamientos desde que lo conocí.

-Uh- mis mejillas se sonrojaron y me vi forzada a bajar la mirada. Mi uniforme era color amarillo, una falda color blanca y zapatillas medio altas- ¿Hola?

-No suelo frecuentar estos lugares- se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban cerca de la caja de pagos, es decir muy cerca de mi- sin embargo hoy en la mañana fui a la casa de Yamanaka-san.

-¿F...fuiste a...ahí?

-Ah, si- movió su mano elegantemente mientras tomaba una de las cartas en donde tu podias observar todos los postres y sus respectivos precios- cuando toqué lo primero que vi fue a Yamanaka-san en una bata de baño.

Tapé mi boca para no soltar una risa burlona.

-Después- agregó- me miró casi enfurecida pero al instante empezó a brincar como liebre y su cara decayó. ¿No es bipolar?- preguntó con un tono serio.

-Para nada, es... bueno es Ino.

-Entiendo, fue entonces que ella me dijo que habías salido al trabajo.

-Los sábados entro a las ocho aunque estoy doblando turno para poder faltar un día de estos.

-Entonces, ¿algo que me recomiendes?

-Depende- mordí mi labio inferior en señal de que estaba pensando- ¿prefieres lo dulce o lo cítrico?

-Estoy abierto a todo tipo de gustos.

-Bien, pues quizá te agrade la _mangoyada_, es mango con chile en bebida. Es una combinación ácida-dulce- mis rodillas temblaban de pena.

-Pues que así sea.

La cocina estaba atrás de mí, ahí estaban tres chicas que a toda velocidad estaban preparando bebidas y pastelillos. Una de ellas, cuyo nombre es Ayame me miró curiosa.

-Eh, Hinata no sabía que tuvieras nuevo novio.

-¡No!- una oleada de calor recorrió mi cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo- él...él es un a...amigo.

-Deja te comento que no está nada mal, si así son tus amigos quisiera conocerlos- sonrió pícaramente lo cual ocasionó un temblor dentro de mí- venga Hinata no pongas esa cara, ¿estas bien?- se acercó con preocupación- gomen, no debí...

-No, no- con dificultad moví las piernas. Hace años que no me pongo así de ¿nerviosa? Sí, nerviosa. Es una sensación única, sientes que las rodillas te fallaran de un momento a otro. Tus mejillas arden a una temperatura increíble y tu mandíbula tiembla- una _mangoyada_, por favor.

Mi corazón latía a una velocidad impresionante, casi frenética. Ayame ponía en la licuadora los ingredientes y se reía curiosa. No era una risa de burla de esas que te hacen sentir mal. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero verdad? No, no es de esas risas. Son de aquellas de complicidad porque en realidad no se escuchaba mal la idea de Itachi y yo juntos. Por que muy en el fondo mi corazón saltó y se puso feliz al imaginar la posibilidad. Más debo guardar la calma y recordar mi lugar. Tengo novio y además, Itachi es una persona madura tiene una carrera y es ..._ perfecto._

-¿Sucede algo?- Itachi tenía puestos unos lentes de pasta negros. Le daban un aspecto aún más conservador y misterioso.

-Uh, sí.

Rodé mis ojos con timidez. No quería parecer atrevida, algo anda mal en mí. Cuando era niña mi madre decía que dejara de ser tan tímida, en aquel entonces tenía siete años pero el contacto con las personas me causaba una pena inmensa. La amistad de Ino me ayudó a fortalecer mis vínculos con los demás, aunque nunca estuvo en mis prioridades ser tan extrovertida como ella.

-¿Sales hasta tarde?

-¿Disculpa?

-Me refiero a que si sueles salir tarde del trabajo- sacó un libro de su maletín.

-Eh, bueno hoy salgo a las tres.

-Falta una hora.

-Oh sí- empecé a rayar un ticket de algún cliente. Mis nervios empezaban a traicionarme.

-Te esperaré.

-¿Q...qué?

-No sabía que tartamudearas tanto- su sonrisa marcó sus hoyuelos y sus ojos adquirieron un brillo casi espectacular- eres tierna.

-¿T...tierna?- genial, ahora pensará que soy una chica con complejos emocionales. Bien Hinata.

-En la actualidad la mayoría de las chicas se lanzan directamente.

-No comprendo.

-No hay problema, oye esto está verdaderamente bueno.

-Me...me da gusto que te agrade.

Por un momento pensé que se iría pero contrario a mis pronósticos el siguió leyendo el libro que traía consigo y de vez en cuando me miraba. Rogaba a los dioses que mi turno terminara. No es que quisiera verlo. O quizá si.

Ayame tocó mi hombro. Ella era hija del dueño de "Izze Creamy".

-Puedes irte, no hay mucho trabajo.

Parpadeé varias veces.

-Ayame-san ¿yo...puedo irme?

-Claro, además ese chico- lo señaló sin pena- parece estar esperando. Venga, oye a todo esto ¿tú novio no era mi ex-cuñado?

-¡Si! Pero...ya te dije que I... Itachi no es m...mi no...novio.

-¿Uh?- entrecerró sus ojos- es una pena, enserio. Si me pides mi opinión te diría que Itachi ¿se llama así cierto? Es mucho más guapo y sexy que el rubio ojos azules.

-¡Ayame-san!- mi rostro enrojeció. No, no podía ponerme así.

Itachi se quitó los lentes y nos observaba desde la barra de sodas. Una sensación de calidez me embriago.

Lentamente me dirigí al baño, observando mi cabello desalineado, inmediatamente me quité mi uniforme para cambiarlo por unos vaqueros y una playera sencilla.

-Cambiaste mucho- alzó una ceja al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

-¿M...me veo mal?- un miedo me recorrió. ¿Y si ahora piensa que soy fea? Es decir, en la Universidad voy un poco más arreglada, al trabajo ni siquiera me fijo en mi apariencia física.

-Para nada, al contrario. Cambiando de tema quiero proponerte algo, antes que nada te preguntaré, ¿tienes que hacer algo?-

En mi mente recordé la tarea de Filosofía. Según yo soy buena en la materia pero últimamente me esta ganando la pereza y la compañía de Ino no ayuda mucho con su serie de _"The Walking Dead"_. No me deja concentrarme y al final termino haciéndole palomitas.

-En realidad hay una fiesta- suspiré- pero no iré en cambio me la pasaré como una antisocial encerrada en mi cuarto haciendo ejercicios de silogismos.

-¿Se te complica?

-Uh, no. Bueno, en realidad falté a las últimas dos clases, e Ino no es la mejor persona para explicar las cosas.

-Bien- me tomó del hombro, mi cuerpo se sintió estremecer- es momento de estudiar.

-¿Qué?

-Mira- me extendió el libro que anteriormente leía- se los pienso dejar para que lo lean.

-¿1984?

-Quizá no sea meramente de la materia pero en general es un libro que les servirá para la carrera.

-Uh, suena bien.

-_La paz es la guerra._

-¿Eh? ¡Eso es imposible!

-Por eso, léelo- despeinó mi cabello y eso me hizo sentir como una niñata- te lo regalo.

-Oh, Itachi yo...

-No agradezcas, sólo haz lo que te digo. Finalmente se los dejaré leer el lunes pero no vayas a decir nada.

-C...claro- mis manos temblaban mientras sostenía el pequeño libro.

-Y es momento de hacer esa tarea.

-Ah...este...

-Sin pretextos- colocó uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios- seré algo así como tu tutor.

-¿Mi tutor?- mi boca formó una perfecta "o"- ¿por qué?

-Tengo interés en conocerte y eso incluye tu faceta como estudiante. No creas que no me he dado cuenta que pones bastante atención en las clases de la maestra Anko-san. Espero que pongas ese empeño en Economía.

Si supiera que no pongo atención por observarle...

* * *

><p>Él se aferró a llevarme a casa, le dije que podríamos estudiar la siguiente semana. Pero el insistió en estudiar a partir de ahora. No tuve las fuerzas suficientes para decirle que no, ¿cómo negar que me gusta estar con él? Por que todo en él es perfecto, sin embargo me siento como una niña pequeña frente a él. En este preciso momento considero <em>nuestra relación <em>como la de un hermano mayor con su hermanita pequeña ayudándola en sus deberes. Y eso, en cierta manera me recuerda a Neji...

Abrí la puerta principal y analicé la fachada. Evidentemente Ino si se había ido. No la culpo, ella no se pierde las fiestas por nada del mundo, bueno hay excepciones. Pero muy contadas.

-Es muy colorida- Itachi caminaba lentamente detrás de mí.

-A Ino le gustan los colores- alcé mis hombros con simpleza.

Paredes pintadas de color lila, muebles de colores y cuadros por todos lados. Según ella su hogar debía ser un lugar colorido aunque en algunas ocasiones yo estuve en total desacuerdo diciéndole que tanto color nos afectaría los ojos. Pero ella me dijo que era una exagerada.

-Vamos, siéntate- le indiqué- Ino vendrá hasta medianoche.

-Son apenas las tres- puso cara de espantado-¿cómo pueden soportar tantas horas de fiesta?

-Pues son divertidas- sonreí- ¿no te gustan?

-Para nada, fui contadas veces y siempre salí asqueado.

-Uh, ¿tomabas mucho?

-No era lo mío.

Observé como la atmósfera se transformaba a una seria. Sus labios se movían con lentitud y decía algunas cosas como _"premisa mayor" "premisa menor"_

-¿Estas poniendo atención?

-Uh, claro- Hinata tonta le estas poniendo atención a él pero no a lo que dice. Tonta, tonta y más tonta. Inaceptable.

-¿Acaso me estas poniendo atención a mi pero no a lo que digo?

Puse mi cara en blanco. Insisto, seguramente estudió para ser psíquico.

-I...itachi...yo...

-Empecemos de nuevo- cerró sus ojos- Buenas tardes mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, y seré tu maestro.

-Ah, mi nombre es H...Hinata Hyuga y seré tu...a...alumna.

-Ahora, dejando a un lado las formalidades seré directo.

-¿Ajá?

-¿Cambiarían las cosas si yo tuviera veinte?

-Uh, ¡claro que no!- me perdí dentro del juego. ¿Era un juego verdad?

-Cuando tenía veinte quería ser adulto y tener unos cuarenta años. La juventud me asqueaba en cierto sentido- acomodó su cabello- me sorprendía saber que había personas que lo disfrutaban. Un compañero llamado Maito Gai me enseñó esas cosas, desafortunadamente él se fue.

-Lo...lo siento.

-Murió el verano pasado. Cáncer- cerró sus ojos con dolor- él siempre hablaba de la llama de la juventud y nunca apagarla. Te sorprendería saber que tenía novias de veinte a treinta años a pesar de que tenía cuarenta y cinco. En cambio yo tiemblo ante una chica de veinte.

-¿Itachi?

-Venga- sus ojos mostraron ese brillo singular- olvida las cosas de este viejo.

-No eres un viejo- mi cara mostró un perfecto _"pokerface"._

-Que se le va hacer entonces- chasqueó la lengua- tienes veinte y yo cuarenta.

-Uh, sí.

-Últimamente me pregunto cuál es tu concepto de "hombre divertido" pero no encuentro la definición exacta. Ni mucho menos la concibo. Así que...

-Un hombre divertido, ¿eh? Pues en realidad nunca lo había pensado pero supongo que debería hacerme sentir viva y bien. Hacerme reír y llevarme a ver _"Wanted dead or alive"._

-Perfecto- esbozó una sonrisa- pensé tendrías otro concepto.

-¿A que viene esto?

-He leído parte de tus expresiones, creo no estabas muy cómoda estudiando pero sé que cuando nuestra charla termine lo harás.

-Suena a amenaza, _sensei._

-¿Ah si?- de repente la distancia entre él y yo estaba muy cercana.

Sus ojos son negros como el cielo nocturno, su cabello es largo y brilloso. La madurez de su rostro muestra las experiencias del pasado. Su pasado. Esos labios rosas son delgados y se entreabren. Mi rostro está sonrojado y mis piernas de nuevo tiemblan. Seguro piensa que soy una inmadura que se acerca a él por conveniencia. Quizá cree que soy inocente –y es verdad- lo más cercano que he estado a una relación física ha sido un mundano roce en mi parte intima. Oh si, jamás lo he hecho con Naruto. Ino siempre me lo recriminó pero en mi corazón existía la esperanza de que un día me animaría. Sin embargo ese día no llego.

Itachi me mira tratando de avanzar más allá de mis propios sentimientos. Y yo lo miro como si fuera lo más perfecto del mundo. ¿Qué más da si el tiene veinte años más que yo?

-Eres tan...tú- su voz me sacó de mis pensamientos- ¿por qué no tengo veinte?

-¿De que hablas?- volvimos a estar separados.

-Eres joven y hermosa. Y yo soy un viejo.

Reí por lo bajo.

-¡Hinata!

Esa voz... no podía. Volteé mi cabeza tan rápido que incluso sentí un calambre.

-¡Naruto!- mis mejillas se sonrojaron al instante- ¿cómo es que...?

Itachi seguía frente a mí, dándole la espalda a Naruto por la posición en que estaba sentado. Su expresión era de lo más tranquila. Lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de mi.

-Ayer vi unas llaves- las hizo sonar- Ino estaba despistada en su depresión y las traje conmigo. Te llamé unas veinte veces y no contestaste. Conduje a toda velocidad a _"Chili Peppers"_ y no estabas en la fiesta. Ino dijo que seguramente doblarías turno y me dije a mi mismo _esperaré a Hinata, tengo que hablar con ella acerca de nosotros_ y me encuentro a mi querida novia con otro.

Observé el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del universo. _Chilli Peppers_ era el lugar en donde usualmente hacíamos las reuniones entre amigos. Tomabamos unos tragos y la música nos hacia bailar. Rock Lee abrió el bar hace poco menos de un año, es uno de los amigos de Ino por lo cual siempre tenemos las puertas abiertas. Naruto amaba el lugar, hasta que un día "según palabras de él" observó como Lee me miraba con una mirada acosadora. Desde ese día me prohibió ir, más lo convencí de asistir a Chilli Peppers una vez más.

No culpo los celos de Naruto pero tampoco justifico su actitud idiota. Quizá las cosas cambiaron mucho antes de haber iniciado lo nuestro. Una herida a la cual él mismo se encargó de ponerle sal y limón. Un año antes de andar conmigo, Naruto tuvo una novia. Su nombre era Sakura Haruno. Fue su adoración, la amó de una manera sobrenatural, según Ino alguna vez Naruto le dijo que _"nos pasamos la vida buscando a alguien que nos haga sentir como la primera vez"_ consideré ridícula esa analogía. Pero ahora reconsidero mis propias palabras. La chica en cuestión lo engañó con su hermano Nagato en la cama. Para Naruto fue un golpe brutal, ya que ella siempre se la pasaba con su hermano con el pretexto de que quería convivir con su cuñado.

Cuando Naruto y yo estábamos juntos sus celos eran leves, e incluso eran divertidos y tiernos. Pero después subieron y subieron. Todo se disparó cuando un día Sakura tocó a la puerta de Naruto y con cara de suplica le dijo _"lo siento"_. Eso le movió el tapete a Naruto.

Y ahora, verlo con esa cara de furia me da conmoción.

-Itachi vino a explicarme algunas cosas- mordí mi labio mientras bajaba mi mirada.

-Y la capital de Japón es Pekín, ¿verdad?

-Deja los sarcasmos- mi voz se entre cortaba- ¿era necesario hacer esto?

-No había otra opción. Te llamé muchas veces... y eso no es todo. A mi no me puedes mentir. ¿Recuerdas que mi hermano fue novio de Ayame?-Asentí -Hoy fui a tu trabajo, y ella me dijo que saliste con un amigo.

-Y es verdad- Itachi lo miró a los ojos- Deja los celos Uzumaki, le he estado explicando a Hinata algunas cosas que no comprendió durante las clases. Si no lo sabías esta a nada de reprobar la materia.

-Uh- chifló- y Super-Uchiha llegó al rescate, ¿verdad?

-Naruto...este no es...el momento.

-¿Ah no?- se acercó a mi y me jaló del brazo- ¿cuándo?

-Suelte a Hinata- dijo Itachi con voz seca.

Naruto obedeció, pero una sonrisa quebrada apareció.

-Bien, aquí hay un problema. Mi querida novia está con otro, ¿cierto?

-Odio cuando te pones en este plan, ¡lo odio!- grité. Itachi volteó a mi con cierta preocupación reflejada en su mirada- no todas las mujeres son como ella. ¡Yo no soy así! Siempre te he respetado, pero esto ya esta fuera del límite. El tiempo en el que estuvimos juntos fue hermoso mientras duró. Tu sonrisa cálida era más que suficiente para pintar mi día de colores, desafortunadamente solamente lo pintabas. No hacías de mis días los mejores porque al final tus celos la cagaban en todo- cubrí mi boca por la grosería, sentí mi sangre hervir- yo... yo te amaba Naruto.

Sus ojos azules se tornaron tristes y melancólicos.

-¿Te das cuenta que hablaste en tiempo pasado?-preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Asentí con la mirada

-Jamás dijiste una grosería ni cuando tu padre te abandonó- Itachi volteó a mirarme con cierto interés por lo que había dicho Naruto- y ahora, dices que ¿me amaste?

-Si, pero ya no te amo. Yo...- las lagrimas recorrían mi cara- trata de entenderme, los celos te transformaron y muchas veces te llamé. Te escribí miles de cosas y cada día te demostré que en verdad te amaba. Te dije para siempre y por siempre por que eso sentía, mi corazón te pertenecía. Pero al final, tus dudas podían más y llamabas para decirme si estuve con otro en vez de preguntar por nosotros. En cada salida me decías que no me vistiera de tal manera porque según tú- toqué mi pecho- ya no importa... vete.

-Es cierto- cerró sus ojos- la cagué.

-Ya escuchó a Hinata- Itachi cruzó sus brazos.

-¿Quieres que en verdad me vaya? Yo... prometo.

-Hinata, prometo que esta vez será diferente. Perdona si estoy celoso- le dije imitando su voz- ya escuché eso y...- mis piernas temblaban de miedo, era tristeza combinada con enojo- mejor vete Naruto.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! :D pues, espero que les haya gustado. Chilli Peppers me surgió ese nombre porque estaba escuchando "Otherside" de Red Hot Chilli Peppers, entonces dije "se escucha bien para el nombre de un bar o algo así :p" y el nombre de "Izze Creamy" es por "Ice cream" (uy si, grande mi imaginación. Notese que soy mala para nombrar cosas de lugares imaginarios UwU). Espero sus reviews :3 y l s invito a leer mis fics, ayer publiqué uno y se llama "el diario de Itachi Uchiha".<p>

¡Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


	6. Chapter 6

**Cuarenta y ...¿veinte?**

๑ ๑ ๑

"El amor y la tos

no pueden ocultarse."

Proverbio italiano

๑ ๑ ๑

La relación entre Ino y su primo empeoró, traté que eso no pasara pero Ino comenzó a decir cosas como _"no tuvo derecho de venir a la casa a decir de cosas, ¿¡cómo que se llevó la llave?! Su actitud es inaceptable Hinata ¿lo perdonarás? Te juro que si lo haces te suelto una patada por el... ya sabes dónde. Es un idiota, quizá tenga el Síndrome de Otelo de ser así creo le diré a Kabuto que lo acepte en su consultorio. Algo en él no anda bien... sus celos..."_

Y conforme fueron pasando los días mi preocupación era mayor, ¿y si Naruto tenía un problema? Kabuto era un amigo de la familia Yamanaka, se dedica a tratar los problemas psicológicos mediante aroma terapia y para eso la familia de Ino le suministra las flores necesarias para sus pacientes.

_-Imposible, Naruto no puede tener eso, ¿cómo lo sabes? Además él no me ha buscado- _le dije hace una semana.

Sin embargo las cosas fueron cambiando, y la semana pasada por el pasillo me encontré a Naruto muy abrazado de Asuna, una chica de la facultad de derecho.

_-¿No lo sabes?- Kiba me miró con cierta preocupación. Ella y Naruto estudian derecho dentro del Instituto del Fuego- el muy cabrón ya anda con Asuna desde hace tres días._

No, no negaré que me sentí como un objeto, de esos que puedes cambiar cuando dejan de funcionar o cuando simplemente ya no te gustan. ¿Acaso sólo fui eso? Las cosas suceden por algo, eso siempre me lo dijo mi madre cuando yo era una niña. Pero ahora no logró entender porque todo sucedió así. Naruto no me buscó y yo no esperaba que lo hiciera, o quizá muy en el fondo de mi corazón quería que nuestra relación quedara en buenos términos. Es decir, ser amigos. Sin embargo Ino me decía _"es imposible ser amigos cuando él te quiere"_. Y toqué fondo, no podía obligarlo a nada y a final de cuentas las cosas no serían las mismas porque quedaría esa espinita de lo que pudimos ser pero al final no fuimos.

Sigo dibujando cosas en la última hoja de mi libreta, han pasado casi dos meses desde la ruptura entre Naruto y yo. No me siento deprimida ni mucho menos, creo que incluso estoy mejor que antes. Aunque cuando veo aquella cabellera rubia pasearse con Asuna mi corazón siente un pequeño piquete. ¿Celos? Para nada. ¿Rencor? Tampoco. ¿Dolor? Sí y no, me duele que ya no seamos amigos y que cuando paso frente a él hace como que no me conoce, como que casi tres años de relación fueron echados a la basura. Ni una sonrisa. Ino me dice que debo darle tiempo, para él fue un golpe duro. Y lo sé, quizá las cosas no debieron ser tan drásticas. Aquel día cuando lo terminé me sentí como la peor persona del universo. Naruto azotó la puerta pero antes de eso me miró de una manera que no puedo describir con simples palabras, guardé esa mirada en el fondo de mi corazón, llena de dolor. Itachi tocó mi hombro y me dijo _"tranquila Hinata, las relaciones personales así son. A veces no se dan, a veces se dan. No fue tu culpa y lo que hiciste fue lo mejor, tu relación ya estaba muy desgastada" _Sus palabras por alguna razón las sentí sinceras y me reconfortaron.

El reloj marca la salida.

Ino es la primera que sale, ella detesta que haya gente en la cafetería y es que últimamente hay una ensalada que está de moda, contiene cerezas, uvas, lechuga y algún aceite extraño y mi amiga como le gusta estar "en línea" no desaprovecha esa oportunidad y corre en cada oportunidad por su preciada ensalada, la cuál es la sensación dentro del Instituto y se agota rápidamente. En cambio yo sigo ordenando mis libros dentro de mi mochila, Itachi sigue en su escritorio con esos lentes de pasta negra que lo hacen ver extremadamente bien. Nunca se lo he dicho, ¿qué pensaría de mí? Quizá que soy una atrevida y que me fijo en él. ¿Y para que mentir? Cada fin de semana va a la casa de Ino y me explica los temas y eso fuera de hacerme sentir plena me hace pensar que nuestra relación no es la de "maestro-alumna" ni que decir de una relación "hombre-mujer" sino más bien es de "hermano mayor-hermana tonta menor que le cuesta trabajo entender las cosas" y eso me hace sentir pésimo. Evidentemente no me pondré una mini falda y un súper escote para llamar su atención. Ino me lo ha sugerido y yo me he negado rotundamente. Sí, no negaré que Itachi me mira pero no sé de que forma, tal vez me considera su hermana menor porque en muchas ocasiones me ha llevado dulces y pastelitos, también dice que soy tierna... pero, exactamente ¿Qué me quiere decir con eso? Y cada que pienso en una posibilidad él me dice "eres tan pequeña y adorable".

–Hinata- me mira como siempre, como queriendo decir más pero ocultándolo- ¿estás libre?

Esa pregunta ya era muy frecuente. Más de lo normal, sin embargo significaba que _"debes estudiar y esforzarte más, estas a punto de lograrlo me gusto tu análisis del libro"._ No quiere decir una cita, no piensen mal.

-Sí- cada que lo miraba sentía mi cuerpo arder- ¿por qué?

-Oh- se rascó su cabello- ¿podemos hablar fuera?

-Claro.

Caminamos por los pasillos y algunas miradas curiosas me siguieron. Como si nunca vieran a una alumna caminar con su maestro. Una vez que llegamos a una mesa alejada pidió un café y yo pedí un té verde.

-¿Algo anda mal en mis notas?

-Para nada- sorbió un poco de su bebida- quiero pedirte un favor, verás- sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco aunque en realidad no sé si es por lo caliente de la bebida o sea algo más- mi madre quiere que vaya a una cena familiar este sábado.

-Oh, ¿hace mucho que no la ves?

-Algo así, ella es la única que conoce a mis sobrinos. Hace unos años fue a París y los conoció. Me enseñó las fotos y algunos videos de sus salidas con ellos y ahí supe que son adorables.

-¿Cuántos años tienen?

-Si no me equivoco debieron cumplir seis años, son mellizos. Una niña y un niño.

-Que bonito- mi cara se sonrojó ya que en mi mente pasaron imágenes de mí siendo madre. El asunto aquí es ¿quién sería el padre?

-Sasuke y su esposa vendrán también junto con los niños. Por ello mi madre quiere una cena familiar y en ella estoy invitado.

-¿Tienes duda sobre como vestirte?- alcé mis cejas, no se me ocurre porque me pediría un favor.

-No- su rostro era sereno pero sonrojado, una vista exquisita- quiero que vengas conmigo.

-¿Eh?- mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa- ¿yo? ¿por qué?

-Verás, hace un año mi madre llamó preocupada y me dijo _"Itachi, sé que últimamente estas ocupado con la empresa y que quizá entres a trabajar a esa escuela pero... me gustaría conocer a tu novia. Por que tienes novia ¿verdad?"_ En aquel momento no tuve corazón para decirle "no mamá no tengo" entonces le dije _"claro, será después"_.

-¿Q... quieres que... yo... vaya c...como t...tu...tu...n...novia? – claro, ¿quién se espera este tipo de encargos? Mi mente estaba en blanco y mi corazón bombeaba sangre a mil latidos por segundo.

-Eh, sí. Sé que es un favor muy serio y que incluso tu relación con Naruto ha terminado de cualquier forma toda la semana estuve pensando y no encontraba solución. No quiero que pienses mal...yo- ahora su voz era tartamudeante. ¿Quién lo diría? Itachi Uchiha el hombre que expone frente a una clase e imparte clases. Que ha dado conferencias de negocios y que parece tener todo bajo control está frente a mi tartamudeando- yo... no sé a quién recurrir. No tengo amigas, y considero estúpido presentar a un amigo como novio, ¿verdad?

Mi rostro se sonrojó. Obviamente Itachi no era gay. Y el hecho de pensarlo me dio pena y tristeza. No, él es perfecto.

-Yo... no sé que decir- mi mandíbula temblaba- es...una...c...cena.

-Vamos, si es por tu trabajo prometo pagarte el día- tomó mis manos- por favor, pero tampoco quiero forzarte a algo que no deseas.

-Está bien- suspiré con mi cara enrojecida- cuenta conmigo.

El sonrió feliz y mi corazón saltó. Últimamente si él está serio yo lo estoy, si él está feliz yo también. ¿Acaso los estados de ánimo son contagiosos? Empiezo a creer que así es.

* * *

><p>-Estará mi madre, mi hermano, sus hijos, su esposa y mi padre- enlistó con sus dedos- no debes preocuparte por nada Hinata, si ellos te hacen preguntas sígueme la corriente.<p>

Claro, como si fuera tan fácil. Ino siempre me dijo que soy tan mala en deportes como lo soy para mentir. ¿Qué se supone que diga?

_-"Hola, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y soy novia de Itachi, ¡yeih! Los amo mucho suegritos"- _Taché inmediatamente esa estúpida idea.

Ahora estoy en el carro de Itachi. Compré regalos para sus sobrinos, e Itachi parecía estar feliz. Incluso me compró un vestido color azul marino para la ocasión.

_-Gracias-_ le dije.

Tengo miedo y mucho. Cada metro que recorro en el Nissan es como un metro más cerca de la familia de mi maestro. Claro, no he perdido mi lugar. Soy simplemente alumna de Itachi Uchiha. Y el saberlo me hace sentir rara, en el sentido de que quisiera...

-¿Estas nerviosa?- él seguía conduciendo por la carretera, un camino lleno de árboles y naturaleza. Apretó con fuera el volante.

-Bueno, sí. No te negaré que...- bajé mi mirada- ¿qué p... pasa si...si no les agrado?

-Eres adorable- dijo y siguió conduciendo.

No puedo explicar cómo me siento. Es impaciencia, nervios, enojo, felicidad, tristeza, alegría, emoción... claro, no hay una palabra para definir todas esas emociones y sentimientos.

Me siento impaciente por conocer más de Itachi, enojada porque él sigue diciendo que soy adorable y nada más, feliz por qué sí, tristeza porque sé que cuando la cena terminé seguiré siendo "la alumna" y emoción por que... bueno, ¿tú no estarías emocionada si conocieras a la familia de... tu maestro? Más que maestro, creo que Itachi se está convirtiendo en algo más...

-Es aquí- suspiró.

Curiosa me bajé del automóvil. Una casa enorme, de por lo menos tres pisos. Un jardín que más que jardín parecía un bosque entero. Una gran reja marcaba que ahí era propiedad de los Uchiha. Una "U" estaba en medio de esa "fortaleza" quiero suponer que la "U" es de Uchiha.

-Mi madre siempre quiso vivir en un lugar más pequeño- sonrió- aunque siempre adoró el jardín.

-Es bonito- de cierta manera me recuerda a la Mansión Hyuga.

Un carro estaba estacionado, Itachi sonrió de lado.

-¡Itachi!

Era el hermano de Itachi, su nombre es Sasuke. Su cabello era negro pero no largo como el de Itachi, ojos oscuros y una piel un poco morena. Facciones perfectamente marcadas y un porte que bien puede ser de algún empresario. La chica junto a él puede ser su esposa, ojos verdes y cabello corto rubio. Su vestido era color lavanda.

-Con que has llegado tarde- dijo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No. Es que... bien es momento de presentarlos.

Itachi asintió, yo me sentía como pez fuera de agua.

-Ella es Temari , mi esposa.

-Te presento a Hinata, mi novia.

Sasuke me observó y noté un poco de molestia en él. Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-Creo te conozco- Temari me sonrió- ¿eres hija de Hyuga Hizashi?

Negué con la cabeza.

-N...no, él... él... era mi tío.

-Oh, lo siento- una mueca se hizo visible- entonces, ¿eres hija de Hiashi?

-Si.

Sasuke e Itachi estaban atentos a la conversación.

-Es momento de ir con nuestros padres- Itachi sonaba nervioso.

Los hermanos Uchiha caminaban deprisa, en cambio Temari y yo íbamos atrasadas. Las dos llevábamos tacones altos, ¡hombres desconsiderados!

-¿Cómo conociste a Itachi?- la chica sacó un abanico color lavanda que hacia perfecta armonía con su vestido.

-Yo...- empecé a jugar con mis dedos, sí Ino estuviera aquí seguro me regañaría- en...en la escuela.

-Vaya, ¿cuántos años tienes?

En mi cabeza pasaron miles de posibles respuestas. Quizá debería decirle que tengo treinta y cinco... pero sería mentir además, como dice Itachi yo aparento una edad de una adolescente. Aunque Ino dice que de cara soy un angelito recién nacido pero que de cuerpo no puede decir mucho ya que lo tengo "desarrollado". Para los doce años ya tenía un busto desarrollado, y al darme cuenta de esto me puse tanta ropa como me fue posible.

-¡Bienvenidos!

Una señora de cabello negro movió sus manos alegremente y corrió hacia Sasuke. Internamente agradecí a la mujer, gracias a ella evadí la pregunta de Temari.

-¡Itachi!- lo abrazó animadamente.

Nos encontrábamos en el umbral de la puerta.

-Madre yo...- Itachi se veía nervioso- quiero

-¡Pasen, pasen!

Itachi tomó mi mano. Tan cálida y firme. Su mirada brillaba y yo sentía mi respiración agitada. Caminamos a través de la sala de los Uchiha, observé muchas fotos de la familia y fue ahí que confirmé que "la mujer" era nada más y nada menos que Mikoto Uchiha, la madre de Sasuke e Itachi.

Fugaku Uchiha estaba recostado en un sillón rojizo, sostenía un periódico y su expresión era seria. Supuse que su actitud era similar a la de Sasuke. En cambio Mikoto se parece un poco más a Itachi.

-¿No es maravilloso?- todos nos sentamos por indicación de Mikoto- ¿Fugaku?

El patriarca de los Uchiha observó a su mujer desganado. Sin ninguna expresión.

-Claro.

-Los niños están dormidos, Temari- Mikoto sonreía mientras nos ofrecía galletitas- debió ser un viaje cansado para ellos.

-Así es- la chica asintió- Akemi y Sorata estuvieron muy activos durante el vuelo, debe ser eso...

-Y bien, veo que por fin tengo el gusto de conocer a la novia de Itachi- la mujer me miró con una dulzura increíble. Por un momento imaginé a mi madre.

-Familia, les presento a Hinata Hyuga- Itachi sonrió con orgullo. Mikoto estaba más que encantada pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Fugaku.

-Hola- dije con una voz sumamente tímida.

-Conozco a tu padre- Fugaku dejó su periódico a un lado- ¿lo recuerdas Mikoto?

-Déjame pensar...¡claro! ¿El hombre con quién hiciste negocios en Osaka?

-Correcto.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron, de nuevo me sentí extraña en medio de todos.

-Entonces, ¿qué edad tienes?- preguntó Mikoto con las cejas alzadas.

-Tengo... – tragué aire- v...veinte años.

Todos en la sala parecieron sorprendidos, menos Itachi.

-¿Veinte años?- Fugaku me miró con sorpresa- ¿cómo conociste a mi hijo?

Me sentí como en un interrogatorio de esos que le hacen a los delincuentes.

-Lo conocí en...

-Tantas preguntas no vienen al caso- suspiró cansado.

-¿Y para cuándo mis nietos?- Mikoto puso la mano en su pecho preocupada. Todos fijamos nuestras miradas en ella- es que me estoy volviendo vieja y esta casa está tan sola...

-No creo que sea una pregunta sensata- dijo un molesto Fugaku- son adultos y saben lo que hacen.

-Aún no hay planes de ... hijos- el rostro de Itachi enrojeció de a poco. Y ni hablar del mío- queremos... hacer otras cosas antes de tener hijos.

-Vaya hermanito- ahora era Sasuke el que participaba en la plática- yo pensé que tú tendrías hijos antes que yo.

Un silencio incomodo inundo el lugar.

-Tienes cuarenta años, Itachi...

Miré de reojo a mi acompañante, su cara era de preocupación. A decir verdad la idea de tener hijos no suena nada mal pero el problema aquí es que Itachi no es mi novio, seguramente no me ve como una "mujer" sino como una hermana menor y por no mencionar que posiblemente me considera inmadura. ¡Genial!. De repente siento la mano de Itachi en mi hombro...

-Quizá... quizá nos casemos.

No, no fue un susurro. Ni mi imaginación. Lo dijo en voz alta.


End file.
